Melted
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: When Kai discovers he has fire powers, he leaves his palace to be himself. Nya, however, goes out to hunt for her brother to bring him back. Along the way, she meets a few people, who offer to assist her in her journey. But she's not the only one looking for him. Others are, and they want him dead. It becomes a race against time... *Different parody of Frozen* *Excuse bad summary*
1. The Entrance into Exile

**Hey everyone! I hope everything is going well for you.**

**Okay, so this is a parody of _Frozen__, _but it's a _different_ kind of parody. Instead of this one featuring Zane as the main character, it's going to be Kai instead. So, I hope this turns out good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or the baseline from _Frozen_**

* * *

Kai felt something pummel him, and he batted them away. A soft voice whispered in his ear, "Come on, Kai. Wake up."

"Go away, Nya," he said in a sleepy voice, opening his fuzzy eyes to look up at his sister. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't," she sighed, flopping herself onto his bed so that her back arched over his hip.

"Just try and sleep will hit you," he advised.

He felt her crawl over him and gently place a finger against one of his closed eyelids before pushing it up, saying "Do you want to build a volcano?" That got him.

Smiling, he gently pushed her away and shoved his covers off him.

"But you're going to have to keep the noise level down," he warned her as she dragged him along.

"Alright," Nya said happily, skipping down the stairs and hallway into the large ballroom that their enormous palace housed.

"Do it," she urged her older brother, who smiled and then closed his right hand in a fist, and waited for a few brief moments before reopening it. A flame hovered in the middle of his palm, and he tossed it into the air. It exploded into red, orange, and yellow sparkles, amazing Nya.

Kai repeated it a few more times before forming a large campfire that didn't scorch the floor somehow. The powerful glow of the dancing flames lit up the ballroom, and using the sparks of the fire, he made lanterns and made them hover at different points around the room.

He summoned lava, which didn't melt the marble used as the floor, and he quickly cooled it. It took the shape of a half-dragon half-person figure that was Nya's height.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd, and I like ice cream and candy!" Kai said from behind the lava statue. Nya laughed, and Kai couldn't help but grin. He liked making his sister smile, and he couldn't think of anything else better to do.

Kai used both hands to make lava rock pillars, and Nya began to jump on top of them.

"Watch me!" she called down to him as he made the pillars higher and higher.

"Wait! Slow down!" he said as he tried to keep up with his sister. He blinked as he tried to make another pillar, and he heard a shriek. To his horror, Nya fell to the ground, limp and barely breathing.

"Mom! Dad!" Kai yelled as he dragged his sister's body close to his, cradling her in his arms. The double doors behind him opened with a loud slam, and he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Kai, what did you do?" His father asked him as he gazed at his daughter's unmoving body.

"It was an accident," Kai said, returning his attention to Nya. His mother knelt down next to him, placing her hand gently against Nya's forehead.

"She's burning up," the Queen told her husband, who was right behind her. He paused a brief moment.

"I know exactly where to take her." He stood up and motioned for her and Kai to follow him. Kai held Nya's body and ran after his father, with the guilt-ridden boy desperately hoping that his baby sister was going to be okay.

* * *

The King and Queen's horses galloped along the forest path, their way lit only by the stars, for there was no moon that night.

Kai's heart was hammering inside his chest, the unusually fast beating matching the horses' thundering hooves as the Royal Family made their way through the thick forest. Behind his father's horse there was a trail of burnt grass…another sign of Kai's fire powers.

The King and Queen reigned in their horses as they reached a large clearing, layered with small terraces and littered with small rocks and stones.

The two regents slid down from their horses, Kai having to jump down while Nya was nested in her father's arms.

"Please, my daughter, she needs help," the King said. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the rocks began to move and roll forward. Kai's almond brown eyes widened as features began to appear from the rocks, and he realized that they were trolls.

"The King" was whispered amongst the crowd. A few parted, and a larger troll appeared. He had a green shirt with dried grass sticking out from around his neck and more on his head.

The King held Nya out so the Troll King could examine her. He gently placed a hand against her head, and for one terrifying moment, he didn't say anything.

"You're lucky it was only her head and not her heart," Pabbie finally said. "If it had been her heart, it would have become as solid as rock and she would have turned into stone. As it is, I can change her memories so she won't remember the incident." He withdrew his hand, and some smoky white stuff was stuck to it. He threw it into the air, and a display appeared, showing all the times that Kai used his powers in front of his sister. The Troll King changed the background and a few details before replacing the memories back inside Nya's head. A faint smile appeared on the still-unconscious Princess, and Kai let out the breath he hadn't known that he was holding in.

"I left the fun," Pabbie explained to the King of Ninjago. He motioned to Kai to step forward. "You possess powers that can delight people"-another display appeared in the sky, and it showed Kai demonstrating his fire powers to a crowd of people-"but fear will be your enemy." The crowd of people suddenly grew tall and leapt on top of the Prince. It ended in a shower of red sparks, and Kai, now terrified, took a step back. His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He can control," the King told the older troll, "I'm sure he can. Until then"-he looked at his wife-"we'll lock the doors, close the windows, and shut the gates."

* * *

The next day, Nya skipped happily around the corner to visit her brother. But she stopped whenever she saw him going into a room. He turned his head to look at her, and she saw that he looked sad and mournful. Then he entered the room, and the door closed behind him.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Please tell me in the reviews, no flames, and if you like this, I'll get started on the next chapter.**

**Have a good day/night and peace.**


	2. Over Time

**Okay, so you guys apparently like this. I had this idea to do a different kind of parody of _Frozen_ ever since I saw it for the first time, and so, here it is.  
**

**Unfortunately, I'm unable to do the songs (good reasons why), but I'm going to be able to squeeze in a few lines. Feel free to go to YouTube and listen to a particular song while reading a certain part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**(There's going to be a lot of bouncing around between Kai and Nya, but I didn't know what else to do.)**

* * *

Three Months Later

Nya was wandering around the castle whenever she decided to go visit her brother. She waltzed up to his door, knocked on the door, and then called through it, "Do you want to make a volcano?"

"Go away, Nya. I can't," was her brother's reply. He sounded wistful, and it made Nya's heart ache a little.

"Okay, bye," she called softly.

* * *

Kai looked out his window, his hands resting against the wooden panes of his windows. His nose twitched slightly as he began to smell the slightly acrid of smoke. He looked down, and whipped his hands away from the charred wood and slightly scored glass. His powers were growing stronger every day.

* * *

Four Years Later

"Kai, come on! It's been ages since I've seen you!" Nya said through the door. She was confused ever since that time she had seen her brother go into that room seven years ago. Why would he suddenly lock himself behind the white door with red, orange, and yellow swirls decorating it, whenever their childhood had been spent doing everything together?

"Nya, I told you before already, I can't." He sounded irritated and annoyed and upset. She pouted and then left.

* * *

"It's getting stronger," Kai said, staring down at his hands in dismay. "I don't know what to do." Around him was a large black scorch ring, and a few more smaller ones were scattered around his room and on his walls.

"Don't get upset about it," his father told him, "it'll only make it worse." He reached a hand out to his son, and Kai immediately recoiled.

"Don't touch me!" And then after a second of hesitation, he added, "I don't want to hurt you, that's all." The King and Queen exchanged looks, and Kai still gazed down at his hands, which gave no trace to what secret they held.

Two months later, he received a special pair of gloves made of black material.

"Now you can't burn anything," the King said as Kai admired the black gloves.

"Thank you," Kai replied.

* * *

Six Years Later

Nya flung herself into her mother's arms before hugging her father good-bye.

"See you in two weeks!" she said.

* * *

In the main foyer, Kai bowed slightly to his parents.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, fearful of what would happen without them.

"It's only two weeks, Kai," the King told him.

"I know," Kai said, "but-"

"You'll be alright." His mother silenced him, gazing at her son with firm, yet gentle, almond brown eyes.

He looked at his mother and then to his father before hugging them both.

"Come back safe," he whispered.

But that was not to happen. The King and Queen of Ninjago died in a storm at sea. Kai refused to go to their funeral for fear of what would happen if he did, so Nya went alone. Whenever she got home, she passed by her brother's door. She hesitated for a few moments before knocking three times on his door.

"Kai?" she called through the door. "I know you're in there. People have been wondering where you've been, myself included. I miss you, and I want to see you again." She sighed and rested her back against the door, sliding down so that she sat on the floor with the back of her head resting against it. And half to herself, she said in a softer voice, "Do you want to make a volcano?"

On the opposite side of the door, Kai was sitting in the same position as his sister: back against the door with the back of his head resting against it. He looked around his scorched room, from the lava flowing silently down on wall and not burning the floor nor the ceiling, to the multiple strings of fire that was draped around his room. A burnt board fell down, and shattered into splintered pieces.

And never before had he felt so alone.

* * *

**Okay, so I think that went pretty well...considering I've only seen the movie twice, but it is amazing what listening to _Let It Go_ will do to me. And I used to say it was the most annoying song on earth, but that was because I had never seen the movie before...now I have, and that opinion about it is different.**

**Review, please, and have a good day/night.**


	3. The Secret is Revealed

**Sorry if it took a little longer to get this out, guys, but I had to watch the movie (no joke) 5 times. Yeah...  
**

**Anyways, here is the list of who plays who:**

**Elsa=Kai (pretty obvious)**

**Anna=Nya (of course)**

**Olaf=Lloyd (made sense)**

**Hans=Cole (yeah)**

**Kristoff=Jay (you know that means!)**

**Pabbie=Wu (sorry if I didn't get that for the first chapter)**

**The butler=Zane (I was out of ideas)**

**Oaken=Kruncha (don't ask, please)**

**Oaken's Family=Some skeletons from the Skeleton Army (once more, out of ideas)**

**The Duke of Weselton=The Duke of Snacktown (Snaketown) a.k.a. Pythor (I don't know why)**

**The Duke's Bodyguards=2 Serpentine of your choice (it's legit)**

**And I think that's everyone. If I missed anyone, oops.**

**And now, the feature presentation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Frozen**

* * *

Several sharp knocks to her door made Nya sit straight up.

"Are you awake?" The butler, Zane, called through the door.

"I've been awake for hours," she answered through a large yawn. She rested her cheek against her hand, snored for a second or two, and then abruptly called, "Who is it?"

"Still me," was the grouchy reply.

"Thank you." Nya opened one bleary ebony black eye and pushed her frizzled hair out of her face, the streak of milk chocolate brown hair catching her attention. She always had that streak for as long as she could remember, so she didn't give a second thought about it. Her gaze settled on an elegant red silk dress, with a matching red sash going around the waist. The rest of her sleepiness left her as she realized that it was the day of the coronation.

She bolted out of bed, unable to contain her sudden excitement.

Nya dressed quickly, and she pulled her hair back using a piece of red string. She slid her feet into a pair of black flats, and darted out into the rest of the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was worrying about what could go wrong during his coronation. He knew he had to take his gloves off to hold the coronation items, and the thought of that terrified him. He knew the gold would melt within a few seconds of his bare hands on them, and…

_No, don't think about that_, he told himself, _everything's going to be alright. Just keep calm and focus._

He busied himself with preparing himself for the coronation, when he would become King of Ninjago, and no longer the title of Crown Prince. When he deemed himself ready, he took a deep breath and opened his door for the first time in roughly a decade.

"Tell the guards to open the gates," he said, half to the servants standing outside in the hallway, half to himself.

He was ready.

* * *

He dipped his head enough for the golden crown, inlaid with rubies, to be set on his head. He reached for scepter and ball, but the Bishop stopped him with a small cough.

"Your Highness," he said in a low voice, "the gloves."

Kai took a deep, shuddery breath, staring down at his black gloves. They were his protection and secret-keepers. But it was only for a few seconds…

He began to gently pull the fingers of the gloves off his hands, and his hands trembled as he set the gloves down on the velvet pillow before sliding his shaky hands under the golden objects. Holding his breath, he turned around to face the gathered crowd.

He was desperately hoping that his nervousness wasn't showing, and he was running out of oxygen as the Bishop said one of the longest names in all of Ninjago History.

Kai glanced down at his hands, and was horrified to see the pale wisps of smoke rising from his hands. He could feel the precious metal becoming warm and soft with each passing second, and he could feel his eyebrows contract a little in a look of anxiety and worry.

"-of Ninjago." Kai released the pent-up breath that he had been holding, and quickly turned around to set the scepter and ball down on the pillow and snatched up his gloves, sliding them on.

"King Kai of Ninjago!" The assembly took up the call, and Kai couldn't extinguish the feeling of pride that he felt as he was proclaimed king.

* * *

"King Kai of Ninjago." He walked out from behind the curtain to applause.

"Princess Nya of Ninjago." She skidded to a halt, and waved a little to the assembled crowd. Zane moved her over to stand next to Kai, who was calm and unmoved by the large crowd.

The siblings didn't speak for a second or two, until Kai turned his head to look at his sister, saying, "Hi."

She looked at him, startled, and then answered with, "Oh, hi me?" Kai nodded. "Oh, um, hi."

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Oh, thanks. You look handsome."

"Thank you." His almond brown gaze swept over the guests. "So, this is what a party looks like." A delicious smell suddenly wafted over to them, and they each inhaled deeply through their noses.

"What is that smell?" Nya asked. She and Kai turned their heads to look at each other, and said in unison "Chocolate" before giggling and laughing quietly. Kai had missed being with his sister, but he knew he had been separated from her to protect her. Just because he did it for her, didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Your Highness, the Duke of Snaketown," Zane said, gesturing towards a small, skinny man with strangely purple eyes.

"Snacktown!" he corrected automatically with a hint of sharpness in his words. "It's Snacktown, Your Highness. As Ninjago's lead trade partner, it seems only fitting that I offer you an increase of trading for the next five years. Deal?" Kai thought about that for a while.

"It's a deal," he agreed, and the two shook hands.

"Now, how about a dance?" Thankfully, the words were directed at Nya, whose face went a little slack.

"She would love to," Kai said.

"Excellent!" The Duke grabbed Nya's arm, and dragged her into the thick of the dancing crowd.

"Sorry," her brother said, unable to keep a smile off his face.

* * *

"Like an agile peacock." The Duke of Snacktown let out a noise that sounded like a garbled gurgle as he pranced in circles around Nya. He accidentally stepped on her toes, and she clutched her foot with both hands.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey." A few seconds later, he said "They don't call me the _Little Dipper_ for nothing!" as he grabbed the Princess's waist and leaned her backwards.

She noticed her brother covering his mouth with his hand, no doubt trying to hide the large smile and laughter that were threatening to burst out, and she scowled lightheartedly at him upside down.

A few minutes later, she was walking back up to the front of the room, breathing slightly heavy.

* * *

"You were spritely," Kai commented to her as she stood next to him once more.

"Especially for a man in heels," Nya added, rubbing her feet.

"Let me know if you want another dance!" The Duke hollered to the Princess of Ninjago.

"Will do," she muttered, loud enough for Kai to hear, and he couldn't suppress a smile.

It was quiet between the two of a few moments, and then Nya said, "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Kai agreed. He turned his head away slightly to look away from his sister. "But it can't."

"Why not?"

"It just can't!" Kai turned his back to Nya.

"Excuse me for a minute." Nya turned and walked away, missing the sad glance that her brother gave her.

* * *

As she was walking along, someone bumped into her, causing her to step on the hem of her dress and began to fall backwards. A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her outstretched one.

"Glad I caught you," Cole said, pulling his arm back so Nya could stand properly. He set his champagne glass on a passing tray, and the two began to dance.

(She and Cole had met earlier in the day, whenever he had accidentally hit her with his horse, and then she saw him sitting in one of the front rows as her brother was proclaimed King of Ninjago.)

They danced, talked, ate, and went for a walk in the moonlit garden. Before Nya knew it, she and Cole were sitting on one of the many balconies.

"Wait, so you have _how_ many brothers?" Nya asked him.

"Twelve," Cole answered. "Three of them pretended that I was invisible, literately, for two years."

"That's sad."

He shrugged. "That's what brothers do."

"I know what you mean," Nya said, "Kai and I were really close, and then one day, he just shut me out, and I don't know why." She stared down at her lap.

Cole leaned over and took one of her hands. "I would never shut you out," he said, looking deep into Nya's ebony black eyes.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy," he replied. Nya stood up.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face," she said, gesturing to the door that led into the hall. "And then suddenly, I bump into you."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Cole then went on to say something about how he was looking for his place, and then the two were running around the palace and grounds singing about how 'love was an open door.'

They came to a stop on a slight ledge in between two small waterfalls.

"Can I say something crazy?" Cole asked Nya, who giggled and nodded. He dropped to one knee, took her hand, and then said, "Will you marry me?"

Can I say something even crazier?" He nodded, and Nya exclaimed, "Yes!"

* * *

"Kai!" Kai turned around at the sound of his name, and he saw Nya rushing towards him, dragging along with her a young man with shaggy black hair and bottomless pit black eyes.

"I mean, King," Nya hastily amended, curtsying slightly. "May I introduce Prince Cole of Ouroboros." The two bowed slightly to each other.

"We would like," Nya began, but ended in a fit of giggling.

"Your blessing," Cole added, looking at Nya.

"Of our marriage!" They finished together.

"Marriage?" Kai repeated.

"Yes!" Nya squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Kai said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Nya continued on, "we need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and then"-she gasped slightly-"would we live here?"

"Here?" Kai wasn't sure what to think of the current situation.

"Absolutely," Cole said, taking both of Nya's hands.

"Nya-" Kai tried to speak, but his sister beat him.

"We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" she exclaimed.

"No no no no," Kai said. "Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here; no one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Nya took a small step towards her brother.

"May I talk to you? Alone, please?" Kai wanted to deal with the situation as fast as possible without causing too much of a scene.

Nya stepped back to stand next to Cole. "No, whatever you have to say can be said in front of both of us." Kai straightened up.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met," he said.

"You can if it's true love," Nya argued.

"Nya, what do you know about true love?"

"Well, more than you do! All you know is how to shut people out!" Kai was taken aback, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You ask for my blessing, but the answer is no," he told her in a firm voice. "Now, excuse me." He turned to walk away.

"Your Highness," Cole began, "may I just-"

"No, you may not," Kai answered, "I think you should go." To the nearby guard, he said, "The party is over, close the gates."

"Yes, Your Highness," the guard answered.

"What? Kai, no." Nya ran up behind her brother and grabbed one of his gloved hands, pulling the black silk glove off. Kai whirled around.

"Give me my glove back!" He tried to get it back, but Nya held it close to her chest.

"Kai, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave," Kai told her after a few moments of hesitation. He turned back around to continue walking back towards the door.

"What did I ever do to you?" Nya asked him.

"Enough, Nya," he said through gritted teeth. He was nervous, and he was holding his vulnerable hand close against his chest. _Don't feel, control it,_ he told himself as he struggled to control his rapidly rising temper. But Nya wasn't helping.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you _so afraid of_?"

"I said, _enough_!" Kai whirled around, his hand open and a powerful stream of flames landing on the floor in front of him, separating him from the rest of the assembled people.

Gasps and exclamations of shock rose up from the crowd, and Kai looked around the crowded ballroom, biting his lower lip as he realized what had just happened.

"Sorcery," the Duke of Snacktown said in a low voice.

Nya looked at her horrified brother. "Kai?"

Kai backed towards the door, his gloved hand fumbling for the doorknob. He found it, turned it, and flung the door open, running down the hall.

* * *

He flung open the front doors, and the assembled crowds cheered as they saw their newly crowned king. He glanced swiftly over his shoulder before plunging into the crowds.

He wove in and out people, desperately trying to get away from the castle.

"Your Highness," a woman holding a baby said, "are you alright?"

Swallowing, Kai began to back up. He felt something hit the back of his heel, and he placed his ungloved hand against the smooth granite of a fountain. The granite suddenly turned black, and the water into lava. More gasps rose from the crowds, and the people closest to the panicking king backed away.

"There he is! Stop him!" Kai whirled around, both hands raised.

"Please, just stay away! Just stay away from me!" he said, but then a massive fireball exploded from his open palm. It flew towards the doors, and everyone closest to it scrambled to get out of the way. The impact of it was so great that it knocked everyone close to it back.

"Monster. Monster!" the Duke cried, pointing a finger at Kai.

He looked around him, and people continued to back away from him. Desperate, he ran through the crowds, people scrambling to get out of his way.

He ran all the way down to the edge of the water, looking for a way across.

"Kai!" Nya called after him. He whirled around, backing slowly towards the water. Beneath his booted feet, the ground was turning into pieces of hardened lava rock. He glanced down, saw what was happening, and hesitantly placed one foot against the water. An orange flame emblem glowed against the dark gray rock, and he knew that that was his way out of there.

He ran across the lake and disappeared up the forested hill. But what he didn't know is that the lake was turning into one massive piece of rock.

* * *

Nya and Cole made it back to the palace, just as pale gray flakes began to fall down from the sky. Confused people were holding out their hands to catch it, and then someone began to cough loudly. Realization dawned on Nya, and she turned to Cole, saying, "It's volcanic ash!"

"Volcanic ash?" he repeated, as another person began coughing. In a louder voice, he yelled, "Everyone! Inside now! It's volcanic ash!"

Panicking, people pushed to get inside the safety of the massive stone structure, but the Duke of Snacktown, accompanied by his two bodyguards, stopped Nya and Cole.

"Is there sorcery in you too?" he asked the Princess.

"No, I am completely ordinary," she answered as she pulled a corner of her sleeve across her mouth and nose to block the ash.

"That's right, she is," Cole said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "In the best way."

"You have to go after him! He almost killed me!"

"He almost killed me, too," Nya reminded him. "And I'll be the one to go after him. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, and so it's only right for me to go after him. Bring me my horse!"

"It's too dangerous," Cole said as she fastened a piece of cloth of her horse's muzzle before climbing on.

"Kai's not dangerous," she answered as she untied her red sash from around her waist and tied it around her neck. She pulled it up over her mouth and nose, so only her eyes could be seen. She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, and then said to the people that were still outside, "I leave Prince Cole in charge!"

"Just come back," Cole told her.

"I will." Then Nya clicked her tongue, and her horse took off like a rocket.

* * *

**For some reason, this is my favorite part. I don't know why, it just is.**

**Sorry about the _Love Is An Open Door_ part, but I did it to be on the safe side (long story). And because of that, the next chapter will not be able to feature _Let It Go_, or, as Guardian Sorceress Alanshee suggested, _Let It Burn_, but I'lltry to find a way.  
**

**So, review, please, and have a good day/night.**


End file.
